clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SamRudi
Doom god No gods are allowed. Please read the Project:Code of Conduct and Project:User Policy, also Project:That's Death!. We have many policies at this wiki. Thank you. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Read this. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 18:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) No. Your edit to the Time Agency was not needed and breached the [COC, therefore it has been rollbacked. I choose when Kwiksilver dies, and he is my character. Please read our site policies and the COC before making further edits.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 23:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Alright then, but make sure you're logged out before you leave the computer so this doesn't happen again, ok?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 06:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Site Rules, Explanation of OOC Hello SamRudi! I understand you quit because all of your articles were deleted. All your articles were deleted because they violated the site polocies. Most site polocies are COC, Project:That's Death! and Project:User Policy. Please read all of these before moving on to creating new articles. Plus: * Please refrain from attacking Explorer, smacking the living daylights out of him. This is warning 1, 4 more and you shall be blocked. Out of character(OOC) means the character you are writing about isn't what the author intended. Here is an example of OOC. Explorer is a pompous girl. He is black and also emo. We all know that Explorer is the most popular character here. PLEASE READ THE POLICIES!' --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 00:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hate Mail Ignore the spam. Do not quit, whatever you do, that makes things worse. Also, if you're getting hate mail via e-mail, I know how to turn it off. Go to your preferences ( ), then scroll down. Uncheck the box that says "Enable e-mail from other users". That will disable other users or people e-mailing you, thus cutting off hate mail. Again, IGNORE THE HATE MAIL. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hate Mail?! SamRudi, you just say the NAME and I'll kick their hate-sending butt. What idiot is sending you hate mail just because you have met Sanity Penguin? For goodness sakes, I've met him as well on CP. He was astonishingly nice. I don't want you to lie down and take that mail. You say the NAME of the hate mail spammer and I will kick his backside off this wiki for infinity. I've gotten hate mail before, and I take it very seriously. All of this hatred because of a CP hacker? Bah, that's stupid. SamRudi, you say the NAME and I'll kick their butt. In the world of hate mail, there are no winners; I'll protect you in all my power. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I didnt quit but It was a person named PingPongXo and apperently he/she was using my email and explorer PWNed he/she and he also PWNed me so now i cant make anything. But could you unpwn me because I never knew anything that happened. -Sam Rudi but now SamRudialt (User:SamRudialt) YOU HAVE WON AN AWARD! Congrats, SamRudi! You've earned the MADDIEWORLD AWESOMENESS AWARD!!!! You've got this with that vidio, Run Goomba Run! Yeah, that vidio was HILARIOUS. Hi Hello Im Salteroi, Im fairly new to this wiki but ive got a question. Please join and help fix up and edit this wiki- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki --Salteroi 07:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Sam Ok so you told me about this wiki so i joined and you should see my article i made its called Sarah Penguin so thanks for telling me. -Sanity Penguin OK so i might of got that from you. YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? What you said on my talk page made no sense. I MOVED the page Root Soda to Root Beer because you don't need to parody everything (like Cream Soda). I never said that the page you created was mine and I already know the term cola is a drink with caffeine. The only problem here was that you created a clone page and now I have to delete it (because YOU DON'T DO THAT). You could've just asked me why I moved the page then to just assume things that were not true and creating clone pages. Sorry if I seem to be harsh, but I'm just making my point. Also, I'm bureaucrat so you should respect what I do to maintain and care for this wiki. Please, don't send me hate mail. And besides, if what I did were wrong, the other admins would've stopped me by now. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 18:51, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Icmer First of all, there is absolutely no evidence that Icmer said he made your article. Besides, articles do not actually belong to their owners, they belong to the site as a whole, under the CC-BY-SA License. Second of all, there is nothing wrong with Icmer moving your article. He deleted the clone of the article that was left behind from the move. Third of all, only admins can block users. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Sam, Make the videogame. I am more than happy to have a video game with me in it. --Swiss Ninja 20:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Fan Fiction WIki[ w:c:Clubpenguinfanfic RE: Stan the Clumsy Person I apologize for deleting that article. You were right, it DOES have potential and should not have been deleted. To make up for my apology, I expanded it a bit and cleaned its grammar. I apologize for any mistakes or anger I caused. By the way, the Pain Log is very entertaining! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Spam There are other ways of aligning pictures. Want me to fix the pictures? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Go to . That should help you fix it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Permission Yeah, I got your message. Sure, you can use Willy the Penguin in your newly created show. Just wanted to let you know that. --Screwball86 13:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC)Screwball86 I got your message too, and SURE I CAN BE A JUDGE!!!!! :D--Ms. Maddieworld 16:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC)I'm crazy, no I'm not!:0 Strike 1 --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 21:19, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Picutre Hey Sam, I was just wondering how you got that picture of your character Sam Rudi. --Screwball86 18:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ill write you back - SamRudi Er... You're not going to the CPFFW... are you? I am da bomb! 20:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Re:how did you get that picture? I have two computers. A mac and a PC. RE: Get a girl o at least a friend." I'll do that when you get some brains and stop insulting users like that. Also learn how to spell and use grammar correctly. You can't get a girl unless your smart. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| '''Talk 2 Meh!!']] 01:05, November 12, 2009 (UTC) BTW, I have a life. If I were you, I would kindly exchange it for good grammar and spelling. And good insults. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:07, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- BTW, at least I don't make up friends. Yes, we know that "Sanity Penguin" is you. SP has good grammar. Your "Sanity penguin" does not. --EuphoricWillBeBack 01:11, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ??? He moved two monthes ago. PLUS i HAVE friends and also a girlfriend and im no A+ student im SMART but not A+ so you DONT NEED TO BE SMART to get a girl. ::You need to be smart to get a job and raise a family. Duh. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) For the last time you don't need to be SMART! You should go to school but you don't need to be A+! ::Yes, you can get a low minimum job at McDonalds and raise a family. Its not like you need to have a GOOD job! --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and you can be a "terrorest" also when your "dumb" >_> Look at Sasha Baron Cohen. ::That makes no sense.... Sasha is an actor. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Thats what I mean. BTW, shouldn't you be blocked for infinite? You already got your 2nd chance and blew it. I'm going to block you for infinite after this. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:25, November 27, 2009 (UTC) what did I do? You just said some stuff so I said it too? :Hate mail, insults, sockpuppeting. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) No Ben Hun is not a parody of Ben 10. Just wanted to let you known that Ben Hun is not a Parody of Ben 10 (Beacause you asked) --Ben Hun 23:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah I just realized that you're unblocked now. I think that the four months was good enough for you to learn your lesson and never do it again- er, whatever you did. If you come back, welcome back and happy editing. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:41, April 5, 2010 (UTC)